Akai Ito
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - La première rencontre est due au hasard. La deuxième, elle, est due au destin. Est-ce que tu y crois, toi, Kasahara ? - Dojo x Iku.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Toshokan Sensou

**Titre****:** _Akai Ito _(Le fil rouge du destin)

**Rating : **K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Pairing :** Kasahara Iku x Dojo Atsushi.

**Résumé : **La première rencontre est due au hasard. La deuxième, elle, est due au destin. Est-ce que tu y crois, toi, Kasahara ?

**Disclaimer :** Toshokan Sensou ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété d'Arikawa Hiro. Les phrases écrites en italiques proviennent du drama japonais « Akai Ito », qui a donné son nom au OS. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Situation : **Ce court OS revient sur la rencontre de Dojo et Iku dans la librairie, lorsqu'Iku était encore lycéenne, ainsi que sur l'entretien qu'elle a passé pour rentrer au Corps (donc il y a des spoilers pour ces deux passages). C'est un POV Dojo. Egalement, je vous conseille de lire ceci en écoutant « Shining in the Sky », de l'OST de l'anime Clannad, avec lequel il a été mis au point.

**Note :** J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

x

* * *

_**xXx Akai Ito xXx**_

* * *

_x_

_Est-ce que tu crois au destin ?_

**oOo oOo**

Si j'avais dû répondre à cette question étant plus jeune, j'aurais bien évidemment répondu non. Je ne pouvais croire en ce genre de choses dans un monde comme le nôtre, où les gens disaient oui à la censure de leur droit le plus pur. Je ne croyais pas au destin. Je ne croyais pas aux âmes sœurs. Je ne croyais même pas en moi-même… C'eût été simplement impossible. J'étais entré au Corps des Bibliothèques dans l'espoir de me battre pour mes idéaux mais j'avais peu à peu perdu toutes mes illusions…

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai mis les pieds dans cette fameuse librairie de quartier, je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de me battre pour ce que je pensais être juste. Plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que, quelque part, elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle, une lycéenne d'à peine seize ans…

**oOo oOo**

_... La première rencontre est due au hasard._

**oOo oOo**

Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Pourtant, et même de dos, j'ai reconnu qu'elle portait un uniforme du l'établissement devant lequel je passais assez fréquemment. Elle serrait un livre censuré contre sa poitrine et tenait tête à un ASA à elle toute seule. Une simple lycéenne… Et moi, qui avais le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, je restais là, les bras ballants… Jusqu'à ce que mon corps se mette à bouger de lui-même.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce jour-là. J'ai usé de mon droit de préemption, les ASA sont partis… J'ai rendu son livre à cette jeune fille qui m'a tendu un sourire… Magnifique. Soulagé, détendu. Brouillé de larmes, aussi… Un sourire si heureux et brillant, comme je n'en avais jamais vu…

Evidemment, étant membre du Corps, je savais parfaitement que j'avais mal agi. C'était très certainement du jamais vu, pour un simple officier comme moi, de brandir son droit de préemption de cette façon-là. J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis, à cause de ça… J'ai été montré du doigt par mes camarades de promotion, mis complètement à l'écart… J'ai été contraint de rédiger des excuses. La Commission a tenté de me broyer à coups d'auditions quotidiennes… Mais à chaque fois, dans chaque coup dur, je revoyais ce sourire et je me disais…

Je me disais que tout ça c'était des conneries, et que ça en valait foutrement la peine.

**oOo oOo**

_La première rencontre est due au hasard…_

**oOo oOo**

Malgré ce que je pouvais penser, j'ai été traité plus durement après ça. J'ai refréné mes ardeurs, je suis rentré dans le moule pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir ça… J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber une deuxième fois… Jusqu'à ce que, finalement…

**oOo oOo**

_Dis… Est-ce que tu crois au destin ?_

**oOo oOo**

Les mois ont passé, se transformant en années. Le souvenir de ce sourire est toujours resté intact dans ma mémoire. C'était une des pensées que je chérissais le plus, qui me maintenait à flot dans les coups durs…

Et puis… Je l'ai revue.

**oOo oOo**

_ Si la première rencontre est due au hasard… La deuxième, elle, est due au destin._

**oOo oOo**

Elle était là, assise devant nous, âgée de cinq ans de plus… Si semblable à la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés, mais tellement différente car plus déterminée… Et souriante, cette fois-ci. J'ai longuement détaillé son visage, espérant qu'elle me reconnaisse, mais rien n'est venu. Pas un signe de la tête, pas un regard…

Elle a passé un entretien brillant, nous ayant raconté ce qu'il l'avait amenée à choisir ce plan de carrière, et a bien entendu été admise au Corps, comme elle le souhaitait. J'ai été figé sur place lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était moi qui l'avais menée là… Et je me suis détesté pour ça… Pour l'avoir fait choisir le danger du Corps à la tranquillité d'un autre job, beaucoup moins risqué.

**oOo oOo**

_Oui… Elle est due au destin…_

**oOo oOo**_  
_

Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire doux, comme j'en avais très peu. Parce qu'elle se retrouvait devant moi, après cinq longues années, et qu'elle possédait toujours en elle la même innocence qu'alors.

Suite à ça, elle a été affectée à mon équipe. Fougueuse, désordonnée, mais dévouée à la cause et travailleuse… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais plus et, au contraire de moi, elle avait le cran de le crier haut et fort, de ne pas céder sous la menace… Elle me rejetait jour après jour tout ce que j'avais laissé tomber à la figure, me faisant me sentir comme un moins que rien, et j'en venais parfois à regretter d'être devenu ce que j'étais devenu…

Malgré tout, j'avançais et elle avançait. Et puis… Un jour, à mon tour, je lui ai posé la question.

« Est-ce que tu crois au destin, Kasahara ? », je lui ai demandé, calme, un soir alors que nous étions au distributeur.

Je ne lui ai pas adressé un regard, mais elle m'a fixé, surprise. C'était la première fois que je m'adressais à elle sans hurler. Elle a semblée prise au dépourvu quelques secondes, puis elle s'est reprise et a souri. Un sourire d'elle, comme ceux que j'aimais…

« Bien sûr, lieutenant Dojo ! », a-t-elle dit, et j'ai écarquillé les yeux devant tant de véhémence et de sentiments dans son dialogue. « Je crois au destin ! C'est lui qui m'a mené là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Si je suis entrée au Corps, c'est grâce à cet homme, dont je vous ai parlé. Pour le retrouver, et lui dire qu'il a changé ma vie ! »

**oOo oOo**

_Si c'est vrai… Alors est-ce encore le destin si nous nous manquons ?_

**oOo oOo**

Je me suis figé. Elle ne souvenait donc pas de moi… Mais, malgré tout, je voulais y croire…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je voulais croire à quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur… Quelque chose de vraiment important pour moi… La fatalité, le destin, peu importait le nom… Je voulais y croire.

_A ce lien qui nous unit…_

x

* * *

Mercredi 19 Septembre - 11 h 20.


End file.
